The Last of the Time Lords: Series 5
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: The Tenth Doctor doesn't regenerate in TEOT, but keeps on until the end of Series 5. He meets Amy and Rory, but he feels like the end is still out there for him. 10/Amy/Rory. Series 5. All the chapters will be rewritten, this wasn't a good standard to have.
1. The Doctor's Return

_**NEW INTRODUCTION.  
Hi! 2018 me here to say that this has been rewritten from it's original version back in 2015. A lot of lines have been redone in places as they were ripped straight from the episode without any sort of Tennant changes. This will be done for this episode and the next two before we get into the new episodes for this fanfic.**_

 _ **Thank you,  
The Phantom Rising – January 25th, 2018**_

 _A/N - So, this takes place in an alternative universe where the Tenth incarnation never regenerated in The End of Time and has a final season with Amy/Amelia Pond._

BUT THE REGENERATION SEQUENCE!

Oh and this episode is titled by the original title that Steven Moffat was going to call The Eleventh Hour until some arse told him that the Doctor never returned from anything before this episode. Unless you really want me to call this episode ~ The Tenth Hour.

 **The Doctor's Return - Part One**

 _In the night._

A pinwheel rattles in the overgrown garden of an old house. A little red-haired Scottish girl is saying her prayers.

"Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a..."

She hears the Tardis materializing outside, then a crash.

"Back in a moment." The little girl says. She grabs a torch and looks outside. The Tardis has crash-landed on the garden shed. "Thank you, Santa."

 **-!-**

The Doctor sits on the edge of the Tardis.

"Hello! Sorry that I've broke your shed. It's all my fault. I wanted to find someone but I landed here instead." The Doctor introduces himself.

"Are you okay?" The little girl asks him as she is pointing to the scars that he gathered from the Naismith Mansion.

"Give me a second." The Doctor tells her as he touches his face with regeneration energy that sparkles, his face becomes clean again.

"Who are you?" The little girl inquires.

"The Doctor. Now I must come back to my ti- police box." The Doctor tells her. "Do you mind asking me who you are?"

"Amelia Pond and I've got a problem about a crack in my wall." The little girl complains.

"Does it scare you?" The Doctor asks her.

"Yes." Amelia agrees.

"Well then, no time to lose, Allonsy! That's French." The Doctor says as he rushes into the house and into the bedroom with the little girl trying to keep up with him.

 **-!-**

The crack is about three to four feet long, and slightly w shaped.

"You've had some cowboys breaking in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen." The Doctor comments.

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." Amelia tells him about apples as she gives him an apple with a smiley face cut into it.

"Love an apple, hate pears however. The wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So! Here's a thing. Where's the wind blowing in from?" The Doctor explains before he scans it with the sonic screwdriver. "Do you want to know what the crack is?"

"What?" Amelia inquires.

"Something colossal on the other side, but if you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall." The Doctor explains her inquiry.

"Where is it then?" Amelia asks.

"Try and think of somewhere and then multiply by a million, that's where it is. It can leave stuff in and out, do you hear someone on the other side?" The Doctor tells her where the crack has gone.

"A voice. Yes." Amelia agrees as there is a vague growling from somewhere. The Doctor empties Amelia's night-time glass of water and uses it to listen to the crack.

 _"Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

"Prisoner Zero? He must have been a prisoner on the other side of this crack and Prisoner Zero has escaped. It means that the wall... is a breach that is a prison that is closed and that's the only way to close the breach the whole way or.. I don't want to ruin that for you." The Doctor explains.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?" Amelia still asks about the Prisoner Zero as the Doctor takes little Amelia's hand and aims the sonic screwdriver at the crack. It widens, flooding the bedroom with bright light.

 _"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

"Hello? Show yourself!" The Doctor asks the Atraxi as it is a giant blue eye looks at them through the crack. A bolt of light goes to the Doctor, and he doubles over, then the crack closes again. "Well… that was something, but it's kaput."

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia inquires.

"Hmm… I don't think so, Amelia. I think he might be a governor or something… but he's left me something on the psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message." The Doctor explains to Amelia as he reads the message. " _Prisoner Zero has escaped._ But why tell us? Unless it's so important to remind us."

"Unless what?" Amelia asks him.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. No, he can't have." The Doctor realises as he rushes out to the hallway. There is a door across the way and two at the far end where the staircase goes down again. "But there's something I'm missing and I can't quite…"

The Tardis Cloister Bell tolls.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor shouts. "Shouldn't leave the engines overheating!"

"But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?" Amelia asks him.

"Amelia, it's not a box. To be frank, it's actually a big time machine." The Doctor tells her.

"What, a real one? You've got a real-time machine?" Amelia inquires.

"Well, yeah… but not for much longer if I can't get her to cool down! Five minutes will do the job." The Doctor explains.

"Can I come?" Amelia asks.

"Well, sorry… It's not safe for you. When I've fixed it… yeah, sure. But I'll come back." The Doctor tells her.

"People always say that." Amelia tells him.

"I know Amelia. But seriously… I will come back, but… before then." The Doctor promises her as he jumps down into the Tardis. "All-onsy!"

The doors close and the Tardis dematerialises. Amelia runs back to her room, gets a suitcase from underneath her bed and packs. The door across from hers is the bathroom. She doesn't notice that one of the doors at the end is now open. Dressed in duffel coat and wooly hat, Amelia sits on her suitcase in the garden and waits.

 **12 YEARS LATER...**

When the Tardis finally materialises, still steaming, it is day and Amelia is not there. The Doctor stumbles out.

"Amelia! Amelia Pond! I know where it is… I think I've worked it out." The Doctor tries to tell her as he runs upstairs. "Amelia? C'mon… where are you?"

He runs up to her bedroom door as a floorboard creaks behind him. He turns and gets knocked out by a cricket bat.

The Doctor revives with the tweeting of birds to see a young lady in a micro-skirted police uniform using her radio.

"White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained. Oi! You, sit still." The young lady named Amy explains to the person on her radio.

"Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat. And serious dated memories of playing the Gallifrey cricket team." The Doctor mummers to himself.

"You were breaking and entering." Amy reminds him as the Doctor is handcuffed to the radiator.

"Well, I wasn't. Amelia knows me. She must have…" The Doctor tells her.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way." Amy says.

"Are you police? Because I met some police before and they weren't even human." The Doctor says.

"Yes, I am part of the police and you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" Amy asks.

"I think… sometimes I get mixed up. Where's Amelia Pond?" The Doctor inquires.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy remembers.

"Yeah, Amelia. She was the little red-head Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her that five minutes but the engines needed more time to cool down. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?" The Doctor asks about Amelia.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." Amy pronounces to him.

"No… how long?" The Doctor inquires.

"Six months." Amy lies to her.

"Six months? This certainly doesn't look like six months." The Doctor asks properly what happened.

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond." Amy asks on the radio.

"You, whoever you are. Do you know the person who owns the house?" The Doctor orders.

"Yes, 'cause I live here." Amy says.

"But you're the police... Shouldn't you be out and about?" The Doctor reminds her.

"Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?" Amy asks him.

"No no… Good and sturdy place, but I wanna ask a question for you. How many rooms?" The Doctor questions her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now." The Doctor says as he orders her to count.

"Why?"

"Because hopefully I'll be right with this." He promises to her.

"Five. One, two, three, four, five." Amy counts them.

"Six." The Doctor corrects her.

"Six?" Amy asks why he corrected her.

"One extra one, in the place where you never want to look for it." The Doctor says.

"That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?" Amy asks him.

"Lucky little perception filter, missed it the last time I was here. Amelia distracted me." The Doctor explains.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." Amy says.

"It's the filter. Stops you from noticing the whole room… Can you get me out of these cuffs please?" The Doctor continues to explain.

"I don't have the key. I lost it." Amy says.

"I think there might be something behind the door, don't go in..." The Doctor warns her as Amy goes inside the mystery room. "By the way, is there something in there like silver and blue at the end?"

"There's nothing here." Amy tells him.

"Yeah, because something's stopped you from seeing the room. Get out of there." The Doctor asks about the room.

"Silver, blue at the end?" Amy asks about the colour.

"Yeah... that's my screwdriver." The Doctor says.

"It's here." Amy tells him.

"Must have rolled under after you knocked me out." The Doctor tells her.

"Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table." Amy mummurs.

"What? Get out of there!" The Doctor shouts as Amy picks up the screwdriver, which is nearly stuck to the table with snake-like with very long sharp teeth slithers down behind Amy. "What's happening in there?"

"There's nothing here, but..." Amy says.

"Try where you don't want to look." The Doctor reminds her.

"What is it?" Amy asks him.

"Something, can't figure out yet. But it will KILL you." The Doctor tells her as Amy turns and finally stares it in the face. She screams. Amy runs to the Doctor.

"Give me here." The Doctor says as he grabs the sonic screwdriver and locks the door, then tries to free himself. "What's the alien done to you?"

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asks.

"I'm sure because it's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood. I wish..." The Doctor explains as there is a bright light in the room.

"What's that? What's it doing?" Amy asks.

"Don't get involved anymore with this and run. I'm sure with the back up coming…" The Doctor tells her.

"There is no back up." Amy reveals.

"I did see you broadcast yourself on the radio." The Doctor reminds Amy.

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio." Amy continues to reveal to him.

"How? You're part of the police!" The Doctor says.

"I'm a kissogram!" Amy corrects him as she takes off her cap and her long red hair falls down. The door falls down to reveal a workman in overalls and toolbelt, with a black dog, "But it's just..."

"No, you might not notice it, but I do. It's the faces." The Doctor tells her as the man barks.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" Amy disagrees.

"If you carefully look at it, it's all one creature. One creature… disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where's the original person?." The Doctor explains what it really is. The man in the corridor opens his mouth to reveal the long needle-like teeth. "Stay there. She's called for back-up, so we're fine."

"I didn't send for back-up!" Amy reminds her.

"Thanks for ruining my plan. Well, we don't have any back up, but we're not going to kill you. I promise." The Doctor warns him.

 **"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."**

"What's that?" Amy asks.

"Err... backup? I think." The Doctor continues to warn him.

 **"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."**

"Oh. Right, we'll get incinerated from our back-up. But still… we're safe for the moment." The Doctor comments.

 **"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."**

The Doctor struggles with the sonic screwdriver.

"Come on, work, work, work, come on." The Doctor complains.

 **"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."**

The Doctor finally frees himself from the handcuffs.

"Ha! Run!" The Doctor shouts as he runs downstairs and outside with Amy.

 **"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."**

"Kissogram, what's that then?" The Doctor asks her. "And why would you want to dress up as a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!" Amy explains to him before requesting his help.

"Basically, an alien is in your house because my ship arrived late and I'm looking for a little girl called Amelia Pond, Any more questions?" The Doctor explains to her to keep her up.

"Yes."

"Me too. No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's not letting me in for some reason!" The Doctor complains.

 **"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."**

"Come on." Amy asks.

"I've just realised something, that shed was destroyed the last time I was here. It looks too old to be built six months ago." The Doctor realises.

"So there's a new one. Let's go." Amy says.

"It's ten years old at least. Actually, twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late." The Doctor examines the new shed as he licks it. " _Now_ _,_ why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go." Amy tells him.

"This matters right now. This is important. Now, why did _you_ say six months?" The Doctor inquires.

"Why did you say five minutes!" Amy shouts.

"What? What? What?" The Doctor asks her.

 **"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."**

The Doctor and Amy walk along the village lane.

"You're Amelia Pond." The Doctor asks to confirm.

"And you're late." Amy comments.

"Amelia Pond. That lovely Scottish girl." The Doctor remembers.

"I'm Amelia and you're late." Amy repeats.

"What happened to you?" The Doctor asks her.

"Twelve years." Amy counts the years.

"And then you hit me with a cricket bat!" The Doctor says.

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists." Amy tells him.

"Four of them?" The Doctor asks about the psychiatrists.

"I kept biting them." Amy tells him. "They said you weren't real."

 **"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat."**

It is coming from the Ice cream van speakers.

"No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van." Amy complains

 **"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."**

"Did you put that message on?" The Doctor inquires.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." The ice-cream man tells the Doctor as the message is also on the radio. It is also on a jogger's iPod and a woman's mobile phone.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amy inquires.

 **"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."**

The big eyeball is on every channel on the television. An elderly lady keeps jabbing at the remote control.

 **"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."**

"Hello there. I'm John Smith, me and my associate are doing interviews with people in homes." The Doctor tells the elderly lady, whose name is Mrs Angelo.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?" Mrs Angelo says.

"Well, sometimes." Amy tells her.

"I thought you were a nurse." Mrs Angelo says.

"I can be a nurse." Amy lies.

"Or actually a nun?" Mrs Angelo asks her.

"I dabble." Amy reveals to her.

"Amy, who is your friend?" Mrs Angelo inquires.

"Amy? Nice name. Amelia fits better though." The Doctor asks her.

"Yeah? Now I'm Amy." Amy reminds him.

"Amelia Pond was a great name. Sounded brilliant." The Doctor reminds her.

"Bit fairy tale." Amy says.

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before." Mrs Angelo tells him.

"Possibly, I've been around other places and what's a kissogram?" The Doctor inquires.

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh." Amy explains,

"To me, Amy. You were a little girl only five minutes ago. Now you're a kissogram." The Doctor complains.

"You're worse than my aunt." Amy complains to him as the Doctor speaks to Mrs Angelo rather than Amy.

"I don't have an aunt, I think. Usually I'm worse than everyone's aunt. Sorry, forgot to introduce myself – I'm also known as the Doctor." The Doctor introduces himself.

 **"Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche."**

"So… it's everywhere. Well… there goes ITV for a while." The Doctor explains as the Doctor looks out of the window.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amy inquires.

"Okay. You see about a planet this size, it has two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast." The Doctor explains what they are going to do as a young man comes in and the Doctor speaks to him. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So I'd say 20 minutes."

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asks.

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff inquires.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Pinstriped Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Pinstriped Doctor. It's him." Mrs Angelo tells her.

"Shut up." Amy silently complains.

"Cartoons?" The Doctor inquires. "I hope they were good."

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" Jeff relieves.

"Jeff, shut up. Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asks about the time limit.

 **"The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat."**

"When they meant the human residence, they meant the whole planet." The Doctor says to her.

 **"will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."**

"Twenty minutes to the end of the world." The Doctor tells them.

 **"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate 'the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."**

The Doctor and Amy walk down the middle of the road.

"Sorry to ask, where am I? Haven't been here before." The Doctor asks Amy.

"Leadworth." Amy names it..

"Is this it? A bit small." He inquires.

"This is it." Amy says.

"What about airports?"

"No."

"What's the nearest city?"

"Gloucester. Half an hour by car." Amy says.

"Unfortunately, half an hour's past our time limit." The Doctor finally stops asking. "Well, that's good. Brilliant, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and there's a post office, now shut. What is that?" The Doctor complains about the town.

"It's a duck pond." Amy tells him.

"Where's the ducks?" The Doctor inquires.

"I don't know. There's never any ducks." Amy says.

"So, why do you call it a duck pond then?" The Doctor asks her.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" Amy evaluates.

"Yes. It shows that this town is wrong." The Doctor explains as a black disc covers the sun, like a total eclipse.

"So what's wrong with the sun?" Amy inquires

"Force field. They've shut us from the other parts of the world." The Doctor explains the sun to her.

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up." Amy says.

"Amy, I wouldn't wind you up." The Doctor tells her.

"You told me you had a time machine." Amy says.

"I do, you did believe what I said." The Doctor agrees with that.

"Then I grew up." Amy tells him.

"Everyone has to. No wait, I think I saw something and you've made me miss it." The Doctor says as people all over the village green taking photographs of the sun, except for Rory and Prisoner Zero. "Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns."

"No." Amy disagrees.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asks.

"No!" Amy shouts at him.

"Amy, no, no, what are you doing?" The Doctor asks her as Amy drags the Doctor to a car that has just pulled up and slams his tie in the door, then takes the keys from the driver and locks it. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you?" Amy inquires.

"I've already told you, I am the Doctor." The Doctor says.

"No, really. Who are you?" Amy asks who he REALLY is.

"Amy, twenty minutes. We don't have time for this." The Doctor reminds her.

"Well, better talk quickly, then." Amy reminds him.

"Amy, I am going to need my car back." Mr Henderson, the owner of the car complains about the Doctor on his car.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee." Amy says.

"Right, yes." Mr Henderson agrees as he does as he is told.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything that I told you twelve years ago is still real. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over." The Doctor explains to her. "It will only be twenty minutes."

Amy unlocks Mister Henderson's car.

"What do we do?" Amy asks him.

"See the nurse, stop him." The Doctor says as he runs onto the village green and grabs Rory's phone. "Hello, the sun seems to be going out and you want to take photographs of something else, why?"

"Amy." Rory says.

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend." Amy introduces Rory.

"Boyfriend." Rory corrects her.

"Kind of boyfriend." Amy tries to agree with him.

"Amy." Rory moans.

"Okay then congratulations on that, but back to the point. It's a man and dog. Why?" The Doctor asks him.

"Oh my God, it's him." Rory realises as the Doctor starts to sigh at him.

"Just answer his question, please." Amy tells him.

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's..." Rory finally tells him as the Doctor then joins him in for the next bit. "In a hospital, in a coma."

"Yeah." Rory agrees.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind." The Doctor explains what Prisoner Zero is as the man barks at them. "Prisoner Zero."

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asks him.

"Yes." Amy agrees as a eyeball spaceship comes down.

"See, that ship up there is scanning for technology from out of this world. And nothing says out of this world like my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor explains as he makes all the streetlights explode, the car alarms go off and a poor woman's mobility scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring. "All this commotion, someone's going to have to notice it!"

He then blows up a red telephone box, then the screwdriver explodes.

"No, no! No, don't do that!" The Doctor shouts at it.

"Look, it's going." Rory says about the eyeball spaceship.

"No, please come back. Prisoner Zero was here!" The Doctor tries to tell them as Prisoner Zero disappears down a drain cover.

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain." Amy says.

"Well, it had to." The Doctor agrees.

"What do we do now?" Amy asks him.

"Well… it's hiding, but it will have to change thanks to us now." The Doctor says.

"So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?" Amy asks him.

"Usually they stay there for thousands and thousands of years. But twelve years can still matter to them." The Doctor says.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!" Amy complains.

"They're looking for him and decided to wait until new technology came in and it's all because of me." The Doctor explains.

"What's he on about?" Rory asks him.

"Rory. Do you have a phone?" The Doctor requests.

"How can he be real? He was never real." Rory tries not to believe the Doctor.

"Rory, please give me the phone." The Doctor requests again.

"He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him." Rory tells her as The Doctor flicks through the images on the iPhone.

"These photos, are they coma patients?" The Doctor inquires.

"Yeah." Rory agrees.

"No, that's where you're wrong, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." The Doctor disagrees with Rory.

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy inquires.

"Well, the coma patient might have had a dog, so Prisoner Zero gets an extra bit with a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Jeff?" The Doctor tells her as he asks for Jeff and his laptop. "He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. I'm going to need it. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done." The Doctor explains what they need to do.

"Your car. Come on." Amy says.

"But how can he be here? How can the Doctor be here?" Rory inquires as Amy and Rory get into a Mini.

Jeff is lounging on his bed, using his laptop as the Doctor rushes into his room.

"Hello again. I need the laptop." The Doctor requests.

"No, no, no, no, wait." Jeff tries not to give it to him as the Doctor takes the laptop and sees what Jeff was browsing. He then stares at him as Mrs Angelo enters.

"What are you doing?" Mrs Angelo asks the Doctor.

"You see how the sun is different. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore." The Doctor explains what is happening.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that." Jeff tells him.

"Yeah, I can." The Doctor disagrees as six faces come up on the screen, all labelled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. He shows them his psychic paper.

"Who are you?" Patrick Moore asks the Doctor.

 _"This is a secure call, what are you doing here?"_

"Hello. You would shut me off but I can show you something." The Doctor explains. "Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And THE real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in when I shouldn't have. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." The Doctor explains as Rory and Amy run into the hospital

 _"Sir, what are you doing?"_

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?" The Doctor continues to explain to the others.

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick inquires.

"Patrick..." The Doctor groans.

 _"What does this virus do?"_

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the Wi-Fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain..." The Doctor explains the virus. "Jeff, you're my best man."

"You what?" Jeff inquires.

"Listen to me here. Ten minutes from now. One or more of those people will give you the job of a lifetime. All you have to do is tell them and guide them to what they need to do to save the world." The Doctor tells him about how this is Jeff's time.

"Why me?" Jeff asks.

"Your bedroom, your laptop. Didn't really have any leeway to ask someone else." The Doctor says as he runs out.

"Okay, guys, let's do this." Jeff tells them.

"Oh, and Jeff… please delete the history." The Doctor asks him as he runs out of the house and finds a fire engine parked near the house.

"Something's happened up there. We can't get through." Rory complains.

"Yes, but what's happened?" Amy inquires.

"I don't know. No one knows. Phone him." Rory tells her.

"I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through." Amy explains.

"What did he say?" Rory inquires.

"Look in the mirror. Ha ha! Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car." Amy asks if he's coming.

"Don't worry, I've got a way in." The Doctor comments as Rory and Amy in the hospital run up the stairs. The coma ward floor is a mess.

"Oh god." Amy exclaims as a woman with two girls meets them in the corridor.

 _"Officer."_

"What happened?" Amy inquires.

 _"There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And the nurses."_

Amy makes a phone call.

"Amy! Are you inside?" The Doctor asks.

"Yep. But so's Prisoner Zero." Amy tells him.

"Get out then..." The Doctor says.

 _"He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog."_

 **"I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone."**

Rory and Amy back away.

 **"Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies."**

"Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths."

Prisoner Zero opens her mouth to reveal the needle teeth.

"Oh, my God!" Rory exclaims.

"Amy? You dropped out there, what happened?" The Doctor asks.

Amy and Rory run into the ward and bar the doors with a broom through the handles.

"Amy, please talk to me about this!" The Doctor shouts on the phone.

"We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in." Amy tells him.

"Which window are you at?" He asks her.

"First floor, on the left, fourth from the end." Amy says as the broom finally gives up.

 **"Oh, dear little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Amelia."**

Amy gets a text from Rory's phone. Duck! They do, and the fire engine ladder comes crashing through the window. Enter the Doctor.

"Hello you two, deviated somewhere. How long have I got left?" The Doctor says about the remaining time. "Three minutes, still I've got time."

 **"Time for what, Time Lord?"**

"Take it off and the world keeps on going." The Doctor tells Prisoner Zero.

 **"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire**."

"Okay. You came from a crack in this world, hopefully you can get through again." The Doctor says.

 **"I did not open the crack."**

"Somebody must have." The Doctor tells it.

 **"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you? The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know! The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."**

"Thank you Jeff." The Doctor says as the clock says 0:00. "Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you wanna know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and his world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here."

There is a bright light outside.

"And there's the reinforcements." The Doctor shouts.

 **"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."**

"Yes, but you may have not noticed that I have this phone with pictures of you and all your victims. They're sending now to the Atraxi. Hopefully they'll receive instantly and with just a couple of seconds left to spare… The Doctor explains.

 **"Then I shall take a new form."**

"It takes months to do that, unless you knew the person all their life." The Doctor says.

 **"And I've had years."**

Amy collapses.

"Amy? It's stolen the image out of your mind, try and concentrate on something else." The Doctor tells her as Prisoner Zero has transformed into a gangly man with a pinstriped shirt and spiked hair. "Yes, it's me again. Good. I don't want anyone else copying me."

A little girl comes from around a curtain and holds the duplicate's hand.

 **"I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."**

"She's dreaming about me as she knows about you because I told her about you. The Doctor tells her.

 **"No. No. No!"**

It transforms.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." The Doctor says.

 **"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."**

 **"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall."**

Prisoner Zero disappears in a rush of wind.

"The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over." Rory says to Amy as she wakes up. "Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?"

"What happened?" Amy asks Rory.

"He did it. The Doctor did it." Rory tells her.

"Haven't finished Rory. I've only started." The Doctor disagrees.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks him.

"Gonna trace the signal, need to call someone. Sorry…" The Doctor says.

"About what?" Rory inquires.

"The bill. Don't worry… I'll pay for it." The Doctor comments as he phones the Atraxi. "Hey, did I say for you to leave! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no one was going to watch you guys. Okay, now I've done it."

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory complains.

"Where are you going?" Amy asks.

"The roof." The Doctor says.

He enters the roof as the Atraxi is hovering overhead.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving." Amy says.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now." The Doctor tells the Atraxi as the eyeball drops onto the roof and scans the Doctor.

 **"You are not of this world."**

"No, I've put a lot of work into saving it." The Doctor comments

 **"Is this world important?"**

"Important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" The Doctor asks what is important about the Earth as there is a projection of the world between them.

 **"No."**

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The Doctor inquires.

 **"No."**

"Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you are not the first to break through this planet. I've saved this planet so much that I know how many are like you. "The Doctor says as the projection shows the Daleks et al. "And what you've got to ask is, what do you think happened to them?"

A run through of all the previous Doctors, then this Doctor steps through the projection.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Now... run."

The eyeball zooms back to its ship and leaves, very fast.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asks as the Doctor is already down the stairs and running out of the hospital.

The Tardis is waiting for him. He rushes back in as Amy and Rory run up just at it dematerialises.

 **TWO MORE YEARS LATER...**

The sound of the Tardis wakes Amy up. She runs outside.

"Sorry about running off earlier. I fixed a new engine on the thing. Old one must have busted. But she's back for the big stuff now." The Doctor tells her.

"It's you. You came back." Amy says.

"Course I came back. I was always going to come back Why, something wrong with it?" The Doctor asks her.

"And you kept your clothes. They must be stinking." Amy comments.

"Well, saving the world for what seems like the millionth time doesn't really require me to change my clothes. Although, I did change the tie." The Doctor tells her.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy inquires.

"A very different planet to this one.." The Doctor agrees. "But we could check some out if you wanted."

"What does that mean?" Amy asks him.

"It means, come with me." The Doctor says.

"Where?" Amy inquires.

"Wherever you like, free of charge." The Doctor says.

"All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero." Amy recalls.

"Oh, don't worry, Amy. We'll see a lot more." The Doctor tells her.

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. That was two years ago." Amy continues to recall.

"Oh.! Oops." The Doctor gasps.

"Yeah." Amy says.

"So that's..." The Doctor starts to reliase.

"Fourteen years!" Amy tells him.

"Fourteen years since that crack in the wall. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough." The Doctor explains to her. "You wanted to come fourteen years ago. Why not now?"

"I grew up." Amy says.

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that for you." The Doctor tells her as he opens the Tardis door and follows Amy in. "Well? Anything you want to say?"

"I'm in my nightie." Amy says.

"Oh, don't worry. A nightie won't be the worst thing to wear. Unless, it gets wet So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will Where do you want to start?" The Doctor explains as he asks where she wants her to start.

"You are so sure that I'm coming." Amy says.

"Yeah, I want you to." The Doctor agrees.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Cause I felt like needing someone else. Plus I know how a Scot would feel in England any day." The Doctor says.

"Oh, do you?" Amy asks him.

"All these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming." The Doctor explains.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy inquires.

"Sure. Can do, anything I need to know about tomorrow morning to be concerned about?" The Doctor say as he asks her.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff." Amy says.

"All right, then. Back in time for stuff." The Doctor tells her. "So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know."

"I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box." Amy explains.

"A madman? No, I'd rather have the Oncoming Storm. Anyways, goodbye Leadworth, hello everything." The Doctor says as he sets the Tardis in flight. We watch it dematerialise in the garden, then we go back to Amy's bedroom with the wedding dress and its veil hanging up on the back of the door.

 **The Imperial Phantom Menace/The Phantom Rising  
~ April 29th, 2015/January 25th, 2018**


	2. The Beast Below

**_NEW INTRODUCTION.  
Hi! 2018 me is back and I'm here to tell you that this has been rewritten from it's original 2016 version because back then, I was lazy and barely did any editing from the original episode's lines… so, if you see most of the Doctor's lines (not all, mind you…) – they have been rewritten to be more Tennant like. This has already been done for The Eleventh Hour and will be done for Victory of the Daleks (groan…) and then we'll back into new territory. _**

**_Thank you,  
The Phantom Rising – February 3rd, 2018. _**

**The Beast Below**

Amy is floating in space, with the Doctor holding on to her ankle from the open door of the Tardis.

 _"My name is Amy Pond. When I was seven, I had an imaginary friend. Last night was the night before my wedding."_

"Come on, Amy." The Doctor says.

 _"And my imaginary friend came back."_

The Doctor pulls Amy back inside the Tardis.

"Now, wasn't that hard to believe me?" The Doctor asks.

"Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! What are we breathing?" Amy gasps at breathing in space.

"There's an air shield surrounding us. It's fine for you and me." The Doctor says as they are above a city in space. "Now look, that's interesting. It's the twenty ninth century. Now, Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race goes off into different civilizations. Usually whole nations are gone to different places."

The Doctor runs back to the console and the doors close.

"Doctor?"

"Migrating towards the stars." The Doctor continues to say.

"Doctor?"

"Isn't that amazing, Amy?" The Doctor asks her.

"Doctor!"

He has shut her outside by accident.

"Sorry about that, Amy. But guess what, I've found us a spaceship!" He tells her with a smile on his face. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it is bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. It's a brilliant idea for them to pursue throughout, sort of searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy inquires.

"Yeah… we will. But, there's a thing in the way of it." The Doctor tells her.

"A thing?"

"An important thing to do. We are observers only. That's one of the only rules I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless I have a concernable reason for that." The Doctor explains as an image of Mandy waiting by the lifts is on the scanner. "Ooo, that's interesting." The Doctor says.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Because if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. It's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?" Amy asks as she explains about them with it being a widelife documentary as she sees the Doctor on the scanner, speaking to the weeping Mandy. "Doctor?"

He gestures for her to join him.

 **-!-**

 **"Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored."**

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries." Amy says.

"Well… I wouldn't dwell on that, Amy. Never mind that, let's have a look at this place. Isn't it brilliant but there's something wrong with it?" The Doctor inquiries about Amy.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks him.

"Come on Amy! It's easy to spot something wrong here." The Doctor requests her to look for anything unusual.

"Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles." Amy notices.

"You're still in your nightie, Amy. That's unusual to see on a spaceship too." The Doctor comments.

"Oh my God, I'm in my nightie." Amy finally realises.

"Never mind that now, Amy. Have a good look around this place." The Doctor tells her.

 **"London Market is a crime-free zone."**

"Life on a giant starship. It's well… Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look a little closer in. Secrets and shadows, lives often led in fear. Society is bent out of shape, now on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." The Doctor explains every lie as he takes a pint glass of water from a table.

"What are you doing?" A man inquires about the glass of water and puts it on the floor. He looks at it for a moment then returns it to the table.

"Sorry. I've had a problem with water, so I'm just checking all of the water in this area." The Doctor apologizes. "Now, the police state I mentioned before. Do you see it yet?"

"Where?" Amy inquires.

"There." The Doctor says as the weeping Mandy, all alone. The Doctor goes to her and a Winder watches them

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy inquires.

"She's crying to herself silently. I mean, you would know that children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent would know that." The Doctor says to her.

"Are you a parent?" Amy asks him.

"Yeah... used to be, such a long time ago. Hundreds and hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them wants to ask her what's wrong, which means they already know." The Doctor explains as a smiler watches Mandy get into a lift.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asks about Mandy.

"Deck 207. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You'll be looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, and this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes, always needed one more. Remember to ask her about the smiling people in the booths. They're everywhere." The Doctor explains as he gives Amy a colourful wallet.

"But they're just things." Amy says.

"They're clean. Everything else here looks all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look. Just ask Mandy why people scared of the things in the booths. The Doctor explains.

"No, hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed. " Amy asks him what to do.

"Amy, please do this for me. I don't want to bring you back home to Leadworth, so… meet me back here in half an hour." The Doctor says.

"What are you going to do?" Amy inquires.

"Badly try to stay out of trouble." The Doctor tells her.

"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?" Amy asks him about him interfering with other people and planets.

"Yeah. Suppose I can agree with that." He agrees.

 **-!-**

"You're following me. Saw you watching me at the marketplace." Mandy says as she notices Amy.

"You dropped this." Amy tells her.

"Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me." Mandy complains.

"What's that?" Amy inquires.

"There's a hole. We have to go back." Mandy says.

"A what? A hole?" Amy asks about the hole in the road as right outside Magpie Electricals is a striped workman's hut with yellow flashing lights and a keep out sign.

"Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you doing?" Mandy asks about what Amy is doing.

"Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a keep out sign. What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" Amy ignores Mandy's warnings as the workman's hut is padlocked.

"Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it." Mandy tells Amy.

"About what?" Amy asks her.

"Below." Mandy says to Amy.

"And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn." Amy teaches Mandy what to do as she picks the lock with a hairpin, watched by a Smiler.

"You sound Scottish." Mandy tells her.

"I am Scottish. What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere." Amy asks where Scotland is.

"No. They wanted their own ship." Mandy reveals.

"Hmm. Good for them. Nothing changes." Amy agrees with Mandy.

"So, how did you get here?" Mandy inquires as the Smiler changes to a Frowner.

"Oh, just passing through, you know, with a guy." Amy says.

"Your boyfriend?" Mandy asks if the Doctor is Amy's boyfriend.

"Oh." Amy realises.

"What?" Mandy inquires after Amy's realisation.

"Nothing. It's just, I'm getting married. Funny how things slip your mind." Amy explains about a thing she has forgot.

"Married?" Mandy asks.

"Yeah, shut up, married. Really, actually married. Almost definitely." Amy says.

"When?"

"Well, it's kind of weird. A long time ago tomorrow morning. I wonder what I did? Hey, hey. Result! Coming?" Amy explains about the date. The Frowner turns to a Scowler. "Suit yourself."

"Stop! You mustn't do that!" Mandy argues as Amy goes inside the workman's hut, which is pulsing with red light. She finds a wind-up torch.

"Oh, my God. That's weird. That's..." Amy says as a tentacle lashes at her. She backs out to find herself surrounded by Winders. One points his ring at her. It emits a gas and she passes out.

 **-!-**

The Doctor climbs down a ladder and starts feeling the walls.

"Can't be... No, no, no." He realises as he scans it with his screwdriver. There is a glass of water on the floor. A woman is wearing a mask now.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor?" This woman, Elizabeth Ten asks about the glass of water.

"Wait a minute, how do you know me?" The Doctor inquires.

"Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass." Liz asks about the glass.

"Who says I see anything?" The Doctor inquires.

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?" Liz asks about his water experiment in the marketplace.

"You can't seem to feel the engine vibrate. With a ship this size and an engine this big, you can't feel it. The water should move. So, I thought I'd take a look. It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look, they're dummy versions, see? And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was..." The Doctor explains to her.

"No engine at all."

"But it's still working. This ship is travelling throughout space. I saw it, it looks fully functional!" The Doctor disagrees with Liz after watching the ship.

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly." Liz ponders with him.

"But, how?" The Doctor inquires.

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe. This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" Liz explains as she hands over a tracking device and turns to leave.

"Who are you? How do I find you again?" The Doctor asks her.

"I am Liz Ten, and I will find you." Liz says.

 **-!-**

Amy wakes up in a chair in front of four screens and two large buttons labelled Forget and Protest, watched a Smiler.

"Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. Name, Amelia Jessica Pond. Age, thirteen hundred and eight."

"Shut up." Amy gasps.

"Marital status, unknown."

"You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls." Morgan, a representative explains the recorded message to Amy as the next part of the presentation is fast, and leaves Amy reeling. She presses Forget. The screen displays Message Waiting. Play.

 _"This isn't a trick. This is for real. You've got to find the Doctor and get him back to the Tardis. Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to, just please, please get the Doctor off this ship!"_

The door opens. Mandy is waiting outside, then the Doctor bounces in.

"Amy? You oka-." The Doctor tries to ask her as she turns off the message. "What have you done?"

The Doctor scans a device in the ceiling.

"It's only your basic memory wipe. It somehow must have just erased about twenty minutes. Should be okay for you... Maybe you might get a couple of side-effects with it." The Doctor says.

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy inquires.

"Because everyone does. Everyone chooses the Forget button." Mandy tells them.

"Have you yet Mandy?" The Doctor asks Mandy.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years." Mandy explains her reason why she can't see it.

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Very much a part of future democracy in action." The Doctor comments.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Mandy asks the Doctor about his nationality.

(starts talking Scottish) "I have been. Like this... in 1879. (back into his normal accent). The video won't play for me." The Doctor says.

"It played for me." Amy tells him.

"Yeah, but the difference is that the computer doesn't accept me as human and that's true." The Doctor says.

"Why not? You look human." Amy compares human and what he thinks.

"No, you but you do look Time Lord. We came first many years ago." The Doctor explains.

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Amy inquires.

"No. There were, I met some over at Christmas, but it's now only me now. Long story. That was the worst day of my life. And you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Because this is what I do, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're going to be bringing down the government. One step at a time." The Doctor tells Amy as he hits the Protest button. The door slams shut, trapping him and Amy inside. The Smiler becomes a Scowler and the floor opens up to reveal the long drop. They fall in and the cubicle sign changes from Occupied to Empty.

 **-!-**

The Doctor drops down a chute into what appears to be organic waste. Amy follows a few moments later with a scream.

"A high-speed air cannon. One of the lousy ways to travel in the universe. I have actually counted how many there is." The Doctor comments.

"Where are we?" Amy asks him.

"Heart of the ship, around 20 miles down from the surface of the spaceship." He describes it to her.

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" Amy shouts.

"Amy, at least it's only food. Well, hopefully… something is feeding it." The Doctor explains.

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." Amy tells him.

"But feeding what, though?" The Doctor asks.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." Amy says as they can hear a distance animal noise.

"Right, bit of a correction… it's not a floor." The Doctor starts to realise.

"It's a what?" Amy asks him.

"Hopefully you won't be scared by this next word. Tongue. The floor is actually a tongue." The Doctor explains.

"A tongue?" Amy inquires. "This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?"

"Amy, at least it isn't the stomach. We'd be swimming around in acid." The Doctor says.

"How do we get out?" Amy tries to ask.

"Figuring out, Amy. Hopefully, we won't drop out the back way." The Doctor says to himself about the stomach.

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Amy asks.

"Okay, it's being fed through some implanted feeder tubes and… well, you can see where the exit is.." The Doctor tells her as the entrance is a wall of lovely big teeth.

"We could try, though." Amy says.

"No, stop, don't move." The Doctor tells her as the 'floor' vibrates. "Too late. It's started."

"What has?" Amy says.

"The reflex that needs to have to swallow." The Doctor says.

"What are you doing?" Amy inquires.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors." The Doctor warns her.

"Chemo-what?" Amy asks her.

"Call it the eject button." The Doctor describes it to her.

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Amy asks him.

"Just, think about it!" The Doctor shouts as a wave of vomit approaches. "Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. All-onsy!"

 **-!-**

"You alright, Amy? I don't think you'll have any broken bones, if you have a concussion, let me check for you then." The Doctor says.

"Where are we?" Amy inquires.

"One of the overflow pipes that the creature, I wouldn't know where we have just ended up, sorry." The Doctor explains.

"Oh, God, it stinks." Amy comments.

"Unfortunately, it's not the pipe. That smells metallic." The Doctor says.

"Oh. Phew. Can we get out?" Amy asks him.

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Looks a bit familiar?" The Doctor explains what they have to do as a button lights up, it is a Forget button. "That's the button. Ooo, here's the contestants."

Two Smiler booths light up.

"So, creature underneath the hull of the ship, why and how was it put there?" The Doctor asks the Smilers as they become Frowners. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. There is a creature under the ship and every non-agreeing person gets chucked down. That how it works?"

Frowners become Scowlers.

"Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting, and what are you two really going to do about it?" The Doctor tells them as the booths open and the Smilers step out.

"Doctor?" Amy asks him as Liz steps up between the Doctor and Amy, and shoots the Smilers.

"Nice aim of the shots. By the way, you look a whole lot better without your mask on you." The Doctor comments.

"You must be Amy. Liz. Liz Ten." Liz introduces herself to Amy.

"Hi."

"Yuck. Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick. You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave." Liz tells them.

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asks.

"Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?" Liz comments about the escape.

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." The Doctor tells her.

"No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject." Liz gives her reason not to vote.

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?" The Doctor asks how he knows about himself.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was." Liz explains.

"Your family? Wait, a minute..." The Doctor says.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move." Liz tells them.

 **-!-**

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy." Liz explains.

"Well… I wonder how she did after me." The Doctor tries to ignore her as he quickly looks at his ring from the marriage.

"And down!" Liz shouts as she turns, they duck, and she shoots the repaired Smilers again. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

 **-!-**

"There's a high-speed Vator through there. Oh, yeah. There's these things." Liz describes the room to the three as they see tentacles beating at the grating. "Any ideas?"

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root." Amy describes her sighting.

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship." The Doctor explains.

"What, like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving." Liz starts to know what is happening as she and Mandy leave.

"Oh, Amy... We should never have come here, should have left this place alone." The Doctor realises.

 **-!-**

"Why all the cup glasses, Liz?" The Doctor asks.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what." Liz explains to him.

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom, what a good idea." The Doctor inquires.

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon." Liz tells him.

"Liz, how old were you when you had been appointed?" The Doctor concurs.

"Forty. Why?" Liz asks him.

"What, you're fifty now? No way." Amy gasps about Liz's age.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps." Liz complains.

"Do you always have to wear this, even in and around the public?" The Doctor asks.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting." Liz describes the faults.

"I love it, it's a time-honoured perfection of an artefact here!" The Doctor tells her.

"Yeah? So what?" Liz asks him.

"But it means everything, Liz. The explanation of this could change your world." The Doctor says as a division of Winders enters.

"What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz inquires.

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now." Peter explains.

"Why would I do that?" Liz asks him as his head turns to become a Scowler.

"How can they be Smilers?" Amy inquires as the Doctor scans him with the sonic screwdriver.

"Half Smiler, half human, perfect balance too. Almost like he was born this way." The Doctor tells Amy.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" Liz asks.

"The highest authority, Ma'am." Peter says.

"I am the highest authority." Liz reminds him.

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am." Peter commands Liz.

"Where?" Liz asks.

"The Tower, Ma'am." Peter reveals.

 **-!-**

As they arrive in the Tower of London, Amy looks through a grating, where tentacles are flailing.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy inquires.

"The lowest and highest points of the UK, the dungeons of the Tower of London." The Doctor tells her.

"Ma'am." Hawthorne tells Liz.

"Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do." Liz explains as everyone notices the children.

"Why the children down here? That's what worries me here…" The Doctor asks about the children being used.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky." Hawthorne tells them.

"Yeah, look at us. In the torture chamber of the Tower of London… Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Depends on your angle." The Doctor tells them as the top of a pulsating brain is visible in the middle of the room, with giant electrodes pointing down at it.

"What's that?" Liz asks about the brain.

"It of course depends the angle you're going for. I would say the exposed material of the brain." The Doctor describes the brain in one way.

"Or?"

"You know how cars have their mechanics of the pedal that keeps it going? This is it for the ship." The Doctor describes it as the second way.

"I don't understand." Liz tells him.

"Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." The Doctor explains about what the people do to the creature as he sonics a tentacle. They hear a screaming sound.

"Stop it. Who did this?" Liz asks him.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority." Hawthorne recalls to Liz.

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?" Liz commands Hawthorne.

"Liz. Remember your mask." The Doctor mentions.

"What about my mask?" Liz asks him.

"It's older than most masks… 200 years could be the oldest amount of time for one to fit exactly." The Doctor says.

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?" Liz asks him.

"Yeah, but this antique was actually made a lot longer. You said you were coming up to 50… more like coming to 300 and it's been a long old reign." The Doctor explains to her.

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years." Liz disapproves.

"Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here." The Doctor describes the ten years as there are two buttons - Forget and Abdicate.

"What have you done?" Liz asks him.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." Hawthorne recalls her instructions from every ten years beforehand.

"If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

"I voted for this. Why would I do that?" Amy asks herself.

"Because you knew, Amy… if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know." The Doctor warns Amy.

"I don't even remember doing it." Amy says.

"You did it. That's what counts." The Doctor reminds her.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Amy apologizes.

"Thank you… but, it's way too late to apologise now. Should have done it earlier… " The Doctor tells her.

"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!" Amy tries to explain to him.

"Yes. I know why, you're only human for a reason. We'll sort this out later." The Doctor tells her.

"What are you doing?" Amy inquires.

"Well, I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it." The Doctor explains to her.

"That'll be like killing it." Amy says.

"Look, there is only three options here now. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. Well, hopefully… I'll have to agree only one of them to continue. " The Doctor tells the three options that he has left.

LATER,  
Amy and Mandy sit and watch while the Doctor adjusts the machinery. Children enter.

"Timmy! You made it, you're okay. It's me, Mandy." Mandy asks about a kid named Timmy as a tentacle flails behind Mandy, then gently taps her on the shoulder. Amy watches as she strokes it.

 _"Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. Notice everything."_

 _"Our children screamed. It came, like a miracle."_

 _"It won't eat the children."_

 _"The children screamed, then it came. It's the last of its kind."_

 _"Just me now."_

 _"The last of its kind."_

 _"Is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere with other peoples or planets."_

 _"Children screamed."_

 _"Unless it's children crying."_

 _"The last of its kind."_

 _"Just me now."_

 _"Unless there's children crying."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"It won't eat the children."_

 _"Then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales."_

"Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now! Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand." Amy tells Liz and the Doctor as she drags Liz to the voting buttons.

"Amy, no! No!" The Doctor shouts as she pushes Liz's hand down on the Abdicate button. The Whale roars. Starship UK shakes briefly, causing panic. "Amy, what have you done?"

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" Amy asks if it's alright now.

"We've increased speed." Hawthorne.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help." Amy says.

"It's still here. I don't understand." Liz tells Amy.

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." Amy explains on what the Star Whale did for the ship.

 **-!-**

"From Her Majesty. She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK." Amy says as she holds out Liz's mask.

"Amy... We didn't discuss… you should have told me that you were going to do that." The Doctor says.

"You could have killed a Star Whale." Amy tells him.

"But you saved it... still… you mustn't have known." The Doctor forgives her.

"Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind." Amy describes.

"But you couldn't have known how it would react." The Doctor says as they hug.

 **-!-**

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy inquires.

"We're mentioned in a couple of books… Certain people will have different opinions. But the stories that they will tell are so brilliant. Anyways, back to tomorrow as you said. " The Doctor says.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asks him.

"You said. Back in time for stuff… _we_ went forward and now we're going back to tomorrow morning." The Doctor tells her.

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning? Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just, just because you could?" Amy asks him.

"Oh… once, a long time ago." The Doctor says.

"What happened?" Amy inquires.

"It's the reason I'm still here, with _you_." The Doctor tells her.

"Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No, hang on. Is that a phone ringing?" Amy asks him.

 **-!-**

"People phone you?"

"You're standing in an inter-dimensional phone box; would you mind answering it?" The Doctor asks her to phone the person back as she answers the trim phone on the console.

"Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who? Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?" Amy inquires.

"Which Prime Minister? If it's Harry Saxon… leave it." The Doctor asks her.

"Er, which Prime Minister? The British one." Amy says.

"Which British one, there's one who wasn't?"

"Which British one? Winston Churchill for you." Amy tells him.

"Oh! Winston, how are you? Shouldn't have left you at that party then." The Doctor asks him.

"Tricky situation, Doctor. Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you." Churchill explains as there is a shadow on the wall.

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We'll be on our way." The Doctor says as the Tardis dematerialises.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for waiting, thanks for the reviews. Victory of the Daleks WILL be coming, faster than this chapter.**

 **The Imperial Phantom Menace - April 24th, 2016**


	3. Victory of the Daleks

**VICTORY OF THE DALEKS**

The Tardis materialises in a filing room. A buzzer sounds in Churchill's office, and he smiles. The Doctor opens the Tardis doors to stare down the barrels of three Lee Enfield rifle, which move aside to reveal the PM.

"Amy? Winston Churchill." The Doctor introduces Amy to Winston.

"Doctor. It's you again." Churchill says.

"Oh, Winston, my old friend." The Doctor comments as Churchill holds out his hand and beckons. "Ah, every time."

"What's he after?" Amy inquires.

"The Tardis key, of course." The Doctor says.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved." Churchill explains what he could do.

"Ah, doesn't work like that." The Doctor disaproves.

"Must I take it by force?" Churchill asks him.

"I'd like to see you try." The Doctor comments.

"At ease." Churchill says.

"You rang?" The Doctor asks.

 **-!-**

"Got it, got it, got it. Cabinet War Rooms, right?" Amy asks the Doctor.

"Yep. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London." The Doctor explains.

"You're late, by the way." Churchill complains.

"Requisitions, sir."

"Excellent." Churchill comments.

"Late?" The Doctor asks.

"I rang you a month ago." Churchill says.

"Really? Sorry, sorry... Erm, she (pointing to Amy) was doing something that took a long time." The Doctor says.

"Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps." Churchill says to Breen.

"No, sir. Fine, sir." Breen disagrees.

"Action this day, Breen. Action this day." Churchill promises to her.

"Yes, sir." Breen agrees.

"Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them." Todd informs to Prime Minister.

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for. Coming, Doctor?" Churchill requests to the Doctor.

"Why?" The Doctor asks.

"I have something to show you." Churchill ponders.

 **-!-**

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace." Churchill explains.

"Such as?" The Doctor asks.

"Follow me." Churchill says.

 **-!-**

Sandbags and sentries, and a white-coated scientist searching the skies with powerful binoculars.

"Wow." Amy gasps.

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project." Churchill annouces to his professor as the Doctor gives Bracewell a V for Victory salute.

"How do you do?" Bracewell asks as a bomb lands nearby. Amy gazes at all the barrage balloons moored over the city.

"Oh, Doctor. Doctor, it's..." Amy tries to say.

"History." The Doctor completes her sentence.

"Ready, Bracewell?" Churchill asks.

"Aye aye, sir. On my order, fire!" Bracewell commands as energy bolts zoom out from a sandbagged emplacement towards the approaching Nazi planes.

"What was that?" Amy inquires.

"That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like... Show me what that was!" The Doctor says.

"Advance." Bracewell tells the weapon.

"Our new secret weapon. Ha!" Churchill introduces his weapon as a Dalek rolls out from the emplacement. It's designation logo is a Union Flag and it is painted khaki, with an army utility belt around it. "What do you think? Quite something, eh?"

"What the hell are you doing here? I destroyed you all." The Doctor reminds it.

"I am your soldier." The Dalek responds.

"What, what are you talking about?" The Doctor inquires.

"I am your soldier." The Dalek responds.

"Stop this. Stop it now. Now, you know who I am. You always know." The Doctor disaproves.

"Your identity is unknown." The Dalek says.

"Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides." Bracewell introduces his "Ironsides".

"Your what?" The Doctor inquires.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can." Bracewell says.

"Yes." The Dalek agrees.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed." Bracewell asks it.

"Yes." The Dalek responds.

"And what is your ultimate aim?" Bracewell requests.

"To win the war." The Dalek says.

 **-!-**

"They're Daleks. They're called Daleks." The Doctor says.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor. Look. Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them." Churchill explains all the research that they have discovered on the "Ironsides."

"Invented them? He's off that. Someone else did way before him." The Doctor disagrees.

"Yes. He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius." Churchill tells the Doctor.

"A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to..." Amy comments on his nationality.

"Shush. He didn't invent them. They're alien." The Doctor says.

"Alien." Churchill ponders as one glides past the open door, looking in.

"And totally hostile." The Doctor says.

"Precisely. They will win me the war." Churchill annouces to him.

 **-!-**

"Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?" The Doctor asks him to listen.

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true." Churchill says.

"Yes. Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them." The Doctor says.

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand." Churchill ponders.

"I am imagining... oh wait, I already did." The Doctor tells him as a Dalek goes past carrying a despatch box. "Amy, tell him."

"Tell him what?" Amy inquires.

"About the Daleks. You must know..." The Doctor says.

"What would I know about the Daleks?" Amy asks him.

"Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky. You don't forget that. I saved you all... you have to remember when the Earth moved across the universe..." The Doctor explains it all to her. She stares at him blankly. "That's not possible."

 **-!-**

"So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?" The Doctor ponders about the Dalek's newest plan.

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy says to him.

"Amy. No!" The Doctor shouts at her as she taps on a Dalek's shell.

"Can I be of assistance?" The Dalek requests help.

"Oh. Yes, yes. See, my friend reckons you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?" Amy inquires about the Doctor asking about the Dalek's being aliens.

"I am your soldier." The Dalek says.

"Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?" Amy inquires.

"Please excuse me. I have duties to perform." The Dalek tells her.

"Winston... please." The Doctor asks Churchill.

"We are waging total war, Doctor. Day after day the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist." Churchill reminds the Doctor.

"Wait till the Daleks get started." The Doctor says.

"Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame." Churchill explains about the death.

"Yeah. Try the Earth in flames." The Doctor tells him.

"I weep for my country. I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart." Churchill reminds him.

"You're resisting, Winston. The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope." The Doctor tells him.

"But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now." Churchill asks about the saving of innocent lives.

"Can I be of assistance?" Dalek inquires.

"Shut it. Listen to me. Just listen. The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them." The Doctor explains to Churchill about the Daleks.

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil. These machines are our salvation." Churchill comments as the All Clear siren sounds. "Oh, the All Clear. We are safe, for now."

Churchill leaves, followed by a Dalek.

"Doctor, it's the All Clear. You okay?" Amy assures him.

"What does hate look like, Amy?" The Doctor asks her.

"Hate?"

"It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it." The Doctor tells her.

 **-!-**

"Would you care for some tea?" The Dalek requests.

"That would be very nice, thank you." Bracewell accepts the request.

"All right, Proffessor. Now, the Prime Minister has been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them." The Doctor comments about the "Ironsides".

"Just doing my bit." Bracewell says.

"Not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy tells him.

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear." Bracewell says about her accent.

"How did you do it? Come up with the idea?" The Doctor inquires.

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?" Bracewell asks the Doctor.

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" The Doctor does ask.

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you. Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath." Bracewell explains on some "other inventions".

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" The Doctor asks about the ideas.

"Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are." Bracewell tells the Dalek as it brings Bracewell his tea.

"Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior." Bracewell describes the Dalek.

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death." The Doctor warns Bracewell about the Daleks.

"Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich." Churchill tells them about the Daleks will destroy the Nazi's.

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too." The Doctor tells them.

"Would you care for some tea?" The Dalek requests as the Doctor knocks the tray from the Dalek's sucker.

"Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?" The Doctor asks about their command.

"We seek only to help you." The Dalek answers.

"To do what?" The Doctor inquires.

"To win the war." The Dalek says.

"Really? Which war?" The Doctor asks it.

"I do not understand." The Dalek tells him.

"This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?" The Doctor asks which war they need to fight.

"I do not understand. I am your soldier." The Dalek says.

"Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay, soldier, defend yourself." The Doctor asks it as he starts to ramp the sonic screwdriver up in high levels of pain to the Dalek.

"Doctor, what the devil?" Churchill asks the Doctor.

"You do not require tea?" The Dalek inquires.

"Stop him! Prime Minister, please." Bracewell requests.

"Doctor, what the devil? Please, these machines are precious." Churchill warns the Doctor.

"Come on. Fight back. Exterminate me... do it. DO IT!" The Doctor shouts at it to let it fight back.

"I must protest." Bracewell says.

"What are you waiting for? Look, you hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!" The Doctor tells the Dalek.

"Doctor, be careful." Amy says.

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier." The Dalek reminds the Doctor.

"You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks." The Doctor explains who the Daleks are to it as he kicks it to the end of the room.

"Correct. Review testimony." The Dalek agrees with the Doctor as the review the testimony.

 _"I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks."_

"Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?" The Doctor inquires.

"Transmitting testimony now." A second Dalek broadcasts the message.

"Transmit what, where?" The Doctor asks them.

 **-!-**

A Dalek saucer on the far side of the Moon.

"Receiving testimony now." A third Dalek recieves.

 _"I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks."_

The lights on a golden Dalek-shaped pod light up.

"Progenitor activated. Testimony accepted. Testimony accepted." The third Dalek accepts the broadcast.

 **-!-**

"Testimony accepted." The second Dalek accept the broadcast.

"Get back, all of you." The Doctor warns them.

"Marines! Marines, get in here." Churchill orders as two Marines who come through the door are exterminated.

"Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides." Bracewell tries to accept the Daleks as his invention.

"We are the Daleks." The Dalek disagrees.

"But I created you." Bracewell tells them.

"No."

The Dalek blows off Bracewell's left hand. It sparks and splutters.

"We created you." The Dalek tells Bracewell.

"Victory. Victory. Victory." The Daleks broadcast as the Daleks teleport away.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy inquires.

"I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan." The Doctor explains to her as the Doctor runs out.

 **-!-**

"Testimony accepted. That's what they said. My testimony. They agreed to that." The Doctor tell them.

"Don't beat yourself up because you were right. So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?" Amy asks what the Doctor must do.

"This is what I do. yeah, and it's dangerous, so you wait here." The Doctor tells her.

"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" Amy complains.

"Safe as it gets around me." The Doctor comments as he goes into the Tardis and it dematerialises.

"What's he expect us to do now?" Amy inquires.

"K B O, of course. Keep buggering on." Churchill tells her.

 **-!-**

The Doctor sets the scanner on search.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor comments.

 **-!-**

"Prime Minister." Breen asks for Churchill.

"Yes?" Churchill inquires.

"Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up." Breen explains on the Dalek spaceship in the sky.

"What do you think, Miss Pond? The Doctor's in trouble and now we know where he is." Churchill tells her.

"Yeah. Because he'll be on that ship, won't he. Right in the middle of everything." Amy says.

 **-!-**

"The final phase commences, channel all reserve power to Progenitor." The third Dalek explains as the Tardis materialises.

"How about that cup of tea you requested?" The Dalek asks.

"It is the Doctor." The third Dalek annouces.

"Exterminate." The second Dalek tells them,

"Yeah, you could. But would that not complete your testimony. So, you're going to need me before you eventually betrayed. But... it seems that this ship is pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished. Seriously, not even Davros survived..." The Doctor explains.

"One ship survived." The second Dalek tells him.

"And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying." The Doctor describes the travel in space and time.

"We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices." The Dalek tell him.

"What is it? The Progenitor?" The Doctor inquires.

"It is our past, and our future." The Dalek ponders.

"Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?" The Doctor asks.

"It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one." The third Dalek says.

"Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?" The Doctor asks them.

"It was necessary." The first Dalek answers.

"Wait a minute... yes! The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek." The Doctor explains.

"A solution was devised." The first Dalek says.

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognise me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word. My recognition of you. No. No, no. What are you doing?" The Doctor explains about his testimony.

"Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames." The third Dalek warns him.

"Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London." The Doctor tells them.

"Watch as the humans destroy themselves." The third Dalek tells him as a ray goes out from the spaceship.

 **-!-**

"The generators won't switch off. The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister." Todd says.

"Has to be them. It has to be the Daleks." Amy ponders.

"The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks. Get those lights out before the Germans get here." Churchill orders.

"Confirm. Squadron two four four and fifty six mobilised. Emergency. Emergency. "

"One oh nine? One oh nine, confirm."

"Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now." Churchill tells them.

"German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA ten minutes, sir." Breen says.

"Here they come. Get a message to Mister Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at oh three hundred hours. If we're all still here." Churchill explains.

"We can't just sit here. We've got to take the fight to the Daleks." Amy says.

"How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs." Churchill tells them.

"Oh God, we must have something." Amy complains. "Oh. It's staring us in the face. A gift, from the Daleks."

 **-!-**

Five restyled Daleks glide out from the Progenitor cabinet, each a different colour.

 **"The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks. The resurrection of the master race."**

 **-!-**

Amy and Churchill reach Bracewell as he is to commit suicide.

"Bracewell, put the gun down." Churchill commands.

"My life is a lie, and I choose to end it." Bracewell says.

"In your own time, Paisley boy, because right now we need your help." Amy asks about his help.

"But those creatures, my Ironsides, they made me? I can remember things. So many things. The last war. The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?" Bracewell asks about his "real" life and not being invented.

"What you are, sir, is either on our side or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell. Are you a man?" Churchill inquires his sanity.

"Listen to me. I understand. Really, I do. Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you are the only one who can help take it down." Amy explains to Amy.

"I am?" Bracewell inquires.

"You're alien technology. You're as clever as the Daleks are, so start thinking. What about rockets? You got rockets? Because you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile." Amy explains about who he is.

"It isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond. We need proper tactical. Oh. A missile. Or..." Churchill says to her.

"Or what?" Amy inquires.

"We could send something up there, you say?" Churchill asks Bracewell.

"Yes, well, with a gravity bubble, yes, but. Theoretically it's possible that we could actually send something into space." Bracewell explains.

"Bracewell, it's time to think big." Churchill comments.

 **-!-**

"All hail the new Daleks. All hail the new Daleks." The old Daleks pray to the new improved ones.

"Yes, you are inferior." The new, Supreme Dalek tells the old version.

"Yes. "

"Then prepare." The Supreme orders.

"We are ready." The old Dalek says.

"Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration. Disintegrate." The Supreme describes his words as the new Daleks exterminate the old ones.

"What do you do to the ones who mess up, Never mind... shouldn't I ask?" The Doctor asks.

"You are the Doctor. You must be exterminated." The Supreme commands as the Doctor holds out his sonic screwdriver.

 **-!-**

"At last. Are they ready?" Churchill inquires.

"I hope so. But in the meantime, this will pick up Dalek transmissions." Bracewell says as a rigged radar scanner picks up a picture of the Supreme Dalek and the Doctor.

"We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race." The Supreme Dalek annouces.

"It's him. It's the Doctor." Amy points out.

 _"Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme."_

"Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paint job." The Doctor comments. "I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme."

"He's got company. New company. You've got to hurry up." Amy complains as Bracewell answers the phone.

"Yes? Right. Right, thanks. Ready when you are, Prime Minister." Bracewell says.

"Splendid." Churchill says.

"Spaceship's exact coordinates located." Bracewell explains.

"Go to it, Group Captain. Go to it." Churchill says.

"Broadsword to Danny Boy. Broadsword to Danny Boy. Scramble. Scramble. Scramble."

 **-!-**

"Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity." The Doctor warns them. "I'm the occupational hazard here."

An alarm sounds.

"Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching. Correction, multiple projectiles." The Strategist warns the others.

"What have the humans done?" The Strategist inquires.

"I don't know." The Doctor says.

"Explain. Explain. Explain." The Supreme asks.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over." Danny Boy introduces himself.

"Oh ho! Winston, you beauty." The Doctor comments.

 **-!-**

A flight of Spitfires are on their way.

 _"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over."_

 **-!-**

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over." The Doctor tells Danny Boy?

"Exterminate the Doctor." The Supreme orders as the Doctor runs for the Tardis.

 **-!-**

"You heard him, Group Captain. Target that dish. Send in all we've got." Churchill orders.

 **"** Broadsword to Danny Boy. Target the dish and stop that signal. Over."

 _"Understood, sir. Over. You can count on us. Over._

 _"Okay, chaps, let's put London back under cover of darkness. Tally ho! Cover my back, going in close. Pull out, pull out."_

One of the planes, Jubilee gets hit.

"Beam still active, sir."

"Send them in again." Churchill requests.

"Flintlock's down sir, and the dish seems to be protected. Over."

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now." Danny Boy says. "Anything you can do, sir? Over."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over." The Doctor says.

"Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over. I'm going in. Wish me luck. Over."

"Shields de-activated." The Scientist says. "Energy pulse destroyed."

"Direct hit, sir!"

"Yes!" Amy cheers.

Up on his roof, the Air Raid Warden watches the lights go out all over London.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack." Danny Boy says.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over." The Doctor explains.

"What about you, Doctor?" Danny Boy inquires.

"I'll be okay." The Doctor says.

"Doctor, call off your attack." The Supreme orders.

"What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end." The Doctor disagrees.

"Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth." The Supreme orders again.

"I'm not stupid, mate. You've just played your last card." The Doctor says.

"Bracewell is a bomb." The Supreme reveals.

"You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body." The Doctor doesn't believe them.

"His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum. Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android." The Supreme explains their next part of the plan.

"No. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all." The Doctor says.

"Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below." The Supreme says. "The Earth will die screaming."

"Yeah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks." The Doctor describes..

"Then choose, Doctor. Destroy the Daleks or save the Earth. Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum. Choose, Doctor. Choose. Choose." The Supreme Dalek explains what the Doctor does.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw." The Doctor orders.

"Say again, sir. Over."

"Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out." The Doctor continues to order. "There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over."

The Spitfire returns to Earth. The Tardis materialises in the filing room.

"The Doctor has failed. His compassion is his greatest weakness. Daleks have no such weakness." The Supreme says about his compassion.

 **-!-**

The Doctor runs in and punches Bracewell on the jaw, knocking him down.

"Doctor!" Amy shouts at him.

"Ow. Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb." The Doctor says.

"What?" Bracewell inquires.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension. Now keep down." The Doctor explains as he uses his sonic screwdriver to open up Bracewell's torso, One of the five blue segments of a circle on Bracewell's torso turns yellow.

"Well?" Amy asks the Doctor.

"Someone, I have never seen one up close before." The Doctor says.

"So what, they've wired him up to detonate?" Amy inquires.

"Oh no, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking, pow, exploding, the moment that flashes red." The Doctor says.

"There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one." Amy tells him.

"You're not helping." The Doctor says.

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War." Churchill recalls.

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life." The Doctor asks Bracewell.

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time." Bracewell says.

"Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything." The Doctor says.

"My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm." Bracewell starts to recall.

"And your parents? Come on, tell me." The Doctor asks.

"Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever." Bracewell tells them about the death of his parents.

"What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now." The Doctor asks.

"It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I though it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left." Bracewell tells him.

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks." The Doctor explains.

"It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much." Bracewell says.

"Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you, my friend, are a human being." The Doctor reminds Professor Bracewell. "It's not working. I can't stop it."

"Hey, Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?" Amy asks him.

"What?"

"It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt." Amy says.

"I really shouldn't talk about her." Bracewell tells her.

"Oh. There's a her." Amy says as the yellow turns back to blue.

"What was her name?" The Doctor inquires.

"Dorabella." Bracewell names his girlfriend.

"Dorabella? It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name." The Doctor comments.

"What was she like, Edwin?" Amy inquires.

"Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella." Bracewell describes as the blue light is on.

"Welcome to the human race. " The Doctor says as the Doctor points at Churchill. "You're brilliant. You're brilliant. And you, I. "

The Doctor kisses Amy's forehead.

"Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks." The Doctor says.

"Wait, Doctor. Wait, wait. It's too late." Bracewell tells them as the Dalek spaceship makes the time jump. "Gone. They've gone."

"No. No! They can't. They can't have got away from me again." The Doctor complains.

"No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone." Bracewell says.

"Doctor, it's okay. You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?" Amy tells him.

"I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won."

"But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it? Is it." Amy asks him.

"No, it's not too shabby." The Doctor says.

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar." Churchill requests.

"No." The Doctor disagrees.

 **-!-**

"So, you have enemies then?" Amy asks him.

"Everyone's got enemies." The Doctor tells her.

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies." Amy describes.

"Suppose so." The Doctor comments.

"And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous." Amy says.

"Yep. Very. Is that a problem?" The Doctor asks her.

"I'm still here, aren't I? You're worried about the Daleks." Amy says.

"I'm always worried about the Daleks." The Doctor tells her.

"It'll take time though, won't it? I mean, there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up." Amy explains.

"It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have." The Doctor tells her.

"Me?"

"You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should." The Doctor reminds her as they go inside the Tardis and it dematerialises, revealing a glowing w shaped crack in the wall.

EDIT: Sorry for the laziness! I hate this and The Beast Below. WORST EPISODES OF SERIES 5...

 **THE IMPERIAL PHANTOM MENACE - April 29th, 2016**


End file.
